It is common for persons to be interrupted while using electric appliances. They may be interrupted by a ringing of a doorbell, a ringing of a telephone or they may remember a task that they feel they can quickly complete while they wait. A person without memory problems remembers to return to the electric appliance after the interruption has been attended to. A person with a memory problem may not. If a person with a memory problem forgets to return to attend to an electric clothes dryer, it does not present a serious safety problem. However, if the person with a memory problem forgets to return to attend to an electric stove, a fire may result. Some persons with memory problems, realizing the risk, no longer use their stoves. Persons with more pronounced memory problems will continue to cook in an unsafe manner.
Swedish Application 9,102,230 teaches the use of a timing circuit which is coupled to the power supply for an electric appliance. The timer must be set in order for current to flow to the electric appliance. Upon expiration of the time, the flow of current to the electric appliance is cut off. A key activated bypass of the timer is provided for use by persons without memory lose.
The teachings of Swedish Application 9,102,230 are effective to prevent fires. Unfortunately, such teachings do not assist the person with memory loss to complete the task of cooking, preferably without burning the food. In order to remain in their homes persons with memory loss must be able to complete routine household tasks, notwithstanding their memory problems.